302 hunger games
by maximumridemfinga
Summary: The sumbit your own character was deleted but i have all the tributes! Rated T cuz its the hunger games
1. sponsership

**302 hunger games**

**My syot got deleted but I have all the characters send in mentors though! The mentor form is below and the list of tributes is on my profile page. I will not accept any forms sent in by reviews, only pming.**

**MENTOR FORM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Tribute:**

**Winning year:**

**How they won:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

* * *

**Sponsor System:**

_**Getting points**_

To get points you can

-Send me a tribute, you get 30 points.

- Answer the questions that will be at the bottom of this chapter.

-Send a review for 10 points, yea that's right 10 points.

-Send a bloodbath tribute 30 points

-Send me 2 tributes, I might not use them both but I will still give you 60 extra points!

_**Spending**_

Knife: 5 points

First aid kit: 5 points

Paint: 5 points (it's for camaflouge for those of you who are wondering.)

Sleeping bag: 10 points

Sword: 20 points

Knife set: 20 points

Feast: 20 points

Spear: 20 points

Blanket: 5 points

Tent: 30 points

Pack of 1 of every weapon: 100 points

_**Questions**_

5 points:

What is Katniss`s last name?

How did Glimmer die?

What was the arena for the 75th annual hunger games?

10 points:

What made Peeta hate Katniss in the third book?

How did Prim die?

How did Rue die?

20 points:

Who does Katniss make a replica of and hang in catching fire?

Name 20 tributes that die in all three books?

What are my 2 favorite series?

Who sent me the tribute Victor Pretame?

Do I like unicorns?

What are the lyrics to the song Katniss sang to Rue when she died?

30 points

SEND ME A BLOODBATH TRIBUTE I NEED THEM!

You CANNOT answer the same question twice; you can only answer 1 question a day. And 1 question at a time! PM me all the answers


	2. District 1 reapings

**District one reapings**

**Saphhire Dawn Raremity's POV**

My alarm went off as loud as my mom yelling at me. I snapped open my eyes remembering today was reapings. I got out of bed and checked the time. Sunlight flooded into my rooms as I opened the curtains. My mom would cry if Katy was chosen…obviously, everyone knows that. I went downstairs with my pajamas still on and as usual my parents ignored me. It seems like Katy is the only child…. I like my own privacy any way. I'm usually invisible at home, my parents care for Katy like she's a princess, it figures this year she's 12 and it's the reapings. I ate bacon and eggs for breakfast. Then I went upstairs to get dressed. I put on a brown t shirt and skinny jeans then ran outside to meet Krystal.

"You ready for the reapings this year?" Krystal asked.

"Aren't I always?" I replied. Krystal is my only friend she is a lot like me. She has a bad attitude most times especially since her parents care mostly about her younger brother. I am always happy for the reapings, since Katy's old enough this year... she might be picked. If she did get picked I would have to volunteer for her. You could probably guess why. My parents would torture me until my death if I didn't volunteer.

We walked down to the district square where everyone was gathered for the reaping. We walked over to the 15 year old section and waited for our district escort to come out.

"Welcome welcome to the 302 annual hunger games" our escort said.

"My name is Malna your escort this year" She said with a big fake smile. Urgh, capitol people and their annoying and mocking accent.

"Here is a video I brought allll the way from the capitol" Malna said. Urgh extreme exaggeration. Wow the whole video is how the hunger games started, yippee.

"Okay now for the reaping as usual ladies first." Malna said as she reached her gloved hand into the round glss bowl and snatched one up. She unwrapped it.

"This year's girl representative is Saphhire Dawn Raremity!" Malna announced. Wow what a coincidence. "Come on up Saphhire!" Malna called out. I walked up proudly as Krystal looked up with fear. I gave Krystal a reassuring smile.

"And now for the boys!" Malna said. She reached in her hand and took out a white slip.

"Victor Pretame!" She announced. A boy walked up and smirked at me. He was pretty built. The strong type you know. I know that his brother was a victor, but that won't help at all in his case. He doesn't even live with his brother!

"Now please shake hands." Malna said. "May I present to you our tributes representing district one in the 302 hunger games!" Malna annonced.

* * *

**Victor Pretame's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my mother yelling at me to wake up. I opened my eyes and got out of bed. That's when I remember today was reaping day. So I went to my dresser and got the ribbon that Faye had given to Luke, who is now in the victor's village. I put on a t shirt and jeans and put the ribbon in my pocket then went downstairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out to the district square. I stopped by the victors village just to look at the house Luke was living in and smiled. I might have the same fate as him.

When i got to the district square, I went over to the 17 year old section and waited for around 5 minutes until our escort came out followed by the mayor and our mentor.

"Welcome welcome to the annual 302 hunger games" our escort said.

"My name is Malna your escort this year." Malna said. Our escorts are always crazy and stupid. It figures because they come from the capitol.

"Here is a video I brought all the way from the capitol."Malna said. The video started and it just reminded us about the rebellion and how Katniss Everdeen agreed for the games to keep on going.

"Okay as usual ladies first!" Malna said. She put a gloved hand into the bowl and took out a white slip of paper.

"Saphhire Dawn Raremity!" She announced. I watched as Malna motioned her to come forward, once Saphhire was on the stage she smiled.

"And now for the boys!" Malna said. She reached in her hand and took out a white slip.

"Victor Pretame!" She announced. Me…that's me. I walked up knowing that I might have the same fate as my brother Luke. I walked onto the stage and smirked at the girl.

"Now please shake hands" Malna said. She looked decent not the strong type but aiming. You know she might be at some use sometime.

"May I present to you our tributes representing district one in the 302 hunger games!" Malna annonced.

**A/N** Wow this is a short chapter XD. I'll make the next chapter longer... I hope.


	3. District 2 reapings

**Argh i really don't get how people make their chapters so long! WAIT NO THEY PRESS ENTER WHEN EVER THERE ARE QUOTATION MARKS XDDD****  
**

**District 2 reaping**

**Mouse Crahuien**

I flexed my jaw as they called me in training to see who would volunteer this year. Obviously it would be me. I'm the most skilled in my age group. I'm smarter and I can gain peoples trust easily.

"MOUSE CRAHUIEN! YOU WILL BE GOING AGAINST STEPHANIE STEELBURG!" said my trainer. I looked at Stephanie…she's one of those snobby rich girls. I grabbed a club off the shack while she got her bow and arrows.

"GO!" said my trainer. I threw a club at her hand and blood seeped out. I hope it heals I mean it's like a really bad injury, but at least now she can't shoot her bow and arrow. I stepped over at her as she threw an arrow at me. I dodged easily and retrieved my club from her hand she then stabbed the arrow through me arm…and it obviously hurt. "Thank you so much now I know how your stabs will be like" I snarled at her. "No problem" she said as she stabbed and arrow through my hand.

"GO STEPHANIE!" cheered her paid friends.

"Oh so is that how you're going to play?" I asked. Then a side stepped with club in my hand and gave her a strike through the thigh and then ran back to the shack to retrieve a knife. I came back to Stephanie and was about to cut off her hand.

"I SURRENDER!" She yelled… I win which means I volunteer this year.

"STEPHANIE WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" Yelled her friends.

I ran back to the community home, I've lived there ever since my mother died, and when my father committed suicide… because my mother died.

"Welcome back Mouse!" said Mary.

"You better get dressed for the reaping" said Lily. I smiled at the sisters and went to my room. I pulled on a grey t shirt and skinny jeans. I also wore blue sneakers and then went to the dining hall to eat breakfast and ate bacon and waffles and OJ a.k.a. my favorite breakfast. I pulled on my jacket then ran to the district square… which was a bad choice because I got a cramp on the way there.

When I got there I went over to the 15 year old section and waited for our escort to come out. The escort came out about 2 min. later followed by our mentor and the mayor.

"Welcome welcome to the annual 302 hunger games!" our escort said. "Here is a video I brought from the capitol." She said. Argh I hate these videos. They're about the rebellion and Katniss. So I almost fell asleep.

"Okay and now for the reaping." She said.

"As usual ladies first!" She said cheerfully. She reached in her hand and pulled out a white slip.

"VERONICA LANILA!" She announced. I saw that the girl was in a wheelchair and like I was supposed to say/do I said

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yelled. I walked up with my chin held high and stepped onto to stage.

"What is your name?" the escort asked.

"Mouse Crahuien." I said. I smiled and crossed my fingers.

**Richard Strength**

I slit the throat of a pathetic boy as the crowd cheered. I smiled and went to the shack to put my knife away. "Richard that was absolutely BRILLIANT!" said my trainer.

"Well that's just how I am" I said.

"Oh my gosh Richard, what's wrong with you? You didn't have to kill William… I mean just because he bullied me at school and he went up against you to fight for the games doesn't mean you had to kill him" Mandy said. Mandy is my 13 year old sister. She was bullied at school by William… and I'm just protective of her because our mother divorced our father and ran away to district 2 with me when I was 5. Mandy was born when we got there and now our mother is dead from Zalanu Fever which makes you have the pox and die in extreme cases. So Mandy is my only family unless I run back to 12. Which I would not want to do. "William is dead and so no one is ever going to bully you ever again" I said. I can be very deadly but I'm protective of Mandy so I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Richard next you are up against Jack Mace" said my trainer. He looked pretty built… but he was only good with a sword. I grabbed a sword and a sheath along with a spear off the shack, I would come back later for knives.

"GO!" the trainer yelled. I threw a spear at his right hand, his sword hand. He smiled.

"Fun fact, I'm ambidextrous." He said.

"YEAH JACCCCKKKK" the crowd screamed. I took out my sword and went up to him. I aimed my sword at his right hand but he blocked it so I took the spear out of his right hand and stabbed it at his left arm. He groaned and then aimed the sword at my right hand. I deflected easily and stabbed the spear in his left hand. While he was distracted I went over to the shack and took out 3 knives and threw one at his foot which pinned his down to the floor and the next knife at his other floor. I threw the next at his hand as he shouted

"I SURRENDER!" It meant that I would volunteer for the reaping. Mandy smiled at me and I smiled back.

I walked home with Mandy.

"Richard the girl who's volunteering this year is Mouse, the girl who lives in the community home." Mandy said. Mouse was the girl who used to like me. Oh well she's fine I mean It's not like I like her which means it'll be fine killing her. When we arrived at our house I got dressed for the reaping. When I got downstairs I saw Mandy in a neon orange dress. I smiled at her and we ate breakfast… which was toast. After we were done we raced to the district square.

When we got there I went over to the 18 year old section and Mandy went over to the 13 year old section. The escort came out about 2 min. later followed by our mentor and the mayor.

"Welcome welcome to the annual 302 hunger games!" our escort said. "Here is a video I brought from the capitol." She said. Argh I hate these videos. They're about the rebellion and Katniss. So I almost fell asleep. "Okay and now for the reaping." She said.

"As usual ladies first!" She said cheerfully. She reached in her hand and pulled out a white slip.

"VERONICA LANILA!" She announced.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"Yelled Mouse. Mouse walked up proudly.

"What is your name?" the escort asked.

"Mouse Crahuien." Mouse answered.

"Now onto the gentlemen." She said as she reached her hand into the glass bowl and pulled out a white slip. Before she could even announce the name I yelled

"I volunteer as tribute!" I walked up and stood on the platform.

"What's your name?" the escort asked.

"Richard Strength" I answered. I smirked at Mouse and saw that her fingers were crossed.


	4. District 3 reaping

**Sorry for the late update! But here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

District 3 reaping

Pheelia Laven

"Pheelia wake up you idiot there are freaking reapings today!" My step sister yelled. I looked at my clock and saw that it was only 7:00. One hour until the reaping. Bluh I thought to myself I slowly got out of bed and got dressed. I rubbed my eyes and saw Cappi outside my window running towards my house. A jolt of excitement went up my spine. I ran down the stairs grabbed a banana and my coat and ran out the door leaving my two step sisters, one half brother and my douche dad behind. My mom was working today at the capitol repairing some T.V's that they said were broken. Of course they called district three.

"PHEELIA!" Dolma shouted. Cappi waved her arms wildly with Dolma behind her.

"Guess what? I memorized the first 100 numbers of pi! 3.1415926535 8979323846 2643383279 5028841971 6939937510 5820974944 5923078164 0628620899 8628034825 3421170679!" Dolma excitedly recited.

"HAH, I know the first 1000 numbers of pi." I turned around with a jolt. I thought I knew that voice. Peter Stevens, the smartest 14 year old in district 3. Cappi gasped.

"Aren't you supposed to be at district square to help your mom with something?" I asked awkwardly.

"No, my brother said he'd do it for me." Pete replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Cappi asked.

"I overheard your conversation and well reciting 100 digits of pi is quite impressive, but I just couldn't help myself from saying that I knew more." Pete replied. Pete turned away and walked away from us.

"Well that was awkward." I said. Cappi and Dolma nodded. I took out my banana dramatically and peeled it. I looked both ways and awkwardly took a bite. Cappi giggled and covered her mouth.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Table manners, Pheelia!" Dolma said in between laughs. The big clock struck 7:45 am. I looked at Cappi then Dolma and danced with my long skinny legs to district square laughing along as my curly hair flew behind me.

Once I got there along with Cappi and Dolma we went into a line where they took blood samples before we got into our sections. I winced as they pricked me with a needle then headed off to the 14 year old section. The microphone squealed before our escort came on stage. Uh oh here it comes again the long speech that no one likes hearing about Katniss Everdeen and bladebladeblah. All I heard was my name is Ladia. Finally the time to choose our district was here. "The tribute this year for the ladies is…" Ladia dramatically said as she put her hand in the bowl and yet dramatically pulled out a slip. "PHEELIA LAVEN!" She announced. My green eyes widened as I looked for my friends. My heartbeat was going 30 beats per second which as you know is impossible. I slowly walked up to the stage when a so called peace keeper pushed me so I would keep on going. I gulped and looked at Cappi for reassurance.

"And this year the boy tribute is… RODERICK GREEN!"

Roderick Green

My eyes flicker open. _I am Roderick Green and I will be in the Hunger Games this year and win_ I thought to myself. I live in an orphanage right now but I won't be soon. Ever since I killed my parents I always knew that I was going to be the winner of the Hunger Games. What else can I ask for than being a good actor and a blood thirsty 13 year old who killed his parents and blamed it on his brother? I've been secretly training for the hunger games and when I had enough courage to kill my parents who were victors I knew that I would win. When the peacekeepers came I acted innocent and blamed my brother. He was then executed the next day. I was brought to this stinky orphanage and I'm still training. You might wonder what I killed my parents with so that they couldn't defend their selves. 11 kitchen knives. I only have "friends" because I'm such a good actor.

"Roderick!" someone knocked on my door. It was time to wake up. I pulled on a baby blue t shirt and some brown pants. I yawned and hid a knife in one of my pockets. I opened the door to be greeted by Kevin. My "best friend".

"You wanna get some breakfast and head to district square for reapings?" Kevin asked.

"Sure! Why not?" I said. We headed downstairs and grabbed some breakfast which in this case we got some cookies with milk. I gobbled down 4 cookies and a glass of milk. Then I headed outside and saw on the big clock 7:50 am. Time to head down to district square. I jogged down and got into a line. I acted scared and big eyed when I got my finger pricked for a blood sample. I shivered as they pricked my finger then I ran my fingers through my strawberry blonde hair. I walked to the 13 year olds section. I tried to make my midnight blue eyes widen when the escort got on stage.

"Welcome to the 302 annual hunger games. My name is Ladia, your escort this year. Before we get on to the tribute pickings I have a video from the capitol." Ladia said. The video flashed onto the big screen and started playing a short clip we see every year since Katniss Everdeen.

"The tribute this year for the ladies is…" Ladia dramatically said as she put her hand in the bowl and yet dramatically pulled out a slip. "PHEELIA LAVEN!" She announced. A skinny girl around my age walked on stage. She was going to be an easy target for bloodbath.

"And this year the boy tribute is… RODERICK GREEN!"Ladia announced. YES. FINALLY. I could not show my emotions though so I started shaking and crying. The peacekeepers shoved me on stage.

"Now please shake hands." Ladia said. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand and shook the girl's hand.


End file.
